sc2sotisfandomcom-20200214-history
System.Cyprus Pre v6.0
Back to Heroes System.Cyprus Amongst the Protoss, Dark Templar who retain their psionic prowess are rare, and even rarer are those who retain their abilities posthumous. Cyprus is amongst the few and far between, capable of manipulating the very earth he walks upon to his advantage. The earth that Cyprus raises is infused with alkali metals at its very core. By cracking them open and exposing them to an intensely humid atmosphere, he turns his terrain deformations into much more than an obstruction. Abilities Kingdom of Terra (passive): Each time an unit dies within 10 units of Cyprus, a Stone Pillar is raised in its place. Stone Pillars last 6 seconds, and have a 1 unit diameter. Terraform: Cyprus creates a wall of Stone Pillars at a target location for 6 seconds. Level 1: Wall is made up of 4 Stone Pillars, 4 units wide. -90 Energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 2: Wall is made up of 5 Stone Pillars, 5 units wide. -105 Energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 3: Wall is made up of 6 Stone Pillars, 6 units wide. -120 Energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 4: Wall is made up of 7 Stone Pillars, 7 units wide. -135 Energy. 25 second cooldown. Seismic Wave: Cyprus causes a seismic shockwave that deals damage to enemies in his proximity. Stone Pillars in the area of effect are shattered to deal additional damage. Level 1: Deals 50 (+10% INT) damage. Stone Pillars explode for 15 (+1% INT) additional damage. -90 energy. 10 second cooldown. Level 2: Deals 75 (+10% INT) damage. Stone Pillars explode for 20 (+1% INT) additional damage. -105 energy. 10 second cooldown. Level 3: Deals 100 (+10% INT) damage. Stone Pillars explode for 25 (+1% INT) additional damage. -120 energy. 10 second cooldown. Level 4: Deals 125 (+10% INT) damage. Stone Pillars explode for 30 (+1% INT) additional damage. -135 energy. 10 second cooldown. Terrablink: Cyprus blinks to a target location up to 8 units away, leaving a trail of up to 4 Stone Pillars based on distance traveled. Level 1: -120 energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 2: -120 energy. 22 second cooldown. Level 3: -120 energy. 19 second cooldown. Level 4: -120 energy. 16 second cooldown. Fist of Gaia: Cyprus unleashes a devastating blast of concentrated energy, dealing single target damage and forming a Stone Pillar behind the target. Level 1: Deals 400 (+20% INT) damage. - 280 energy. 90 second cooldown. Level 2: Deals 600 (+20% INT) damage. -420 energy. 80 second cooldown. Level 3: Deals 800 (+20% INT) damage. -680 energy. 70 second cooldown. Playing as System.Cyprus Start with accelerators, then while at side shop get 2 stabilizers, then get TS boots and sunflare gun. then get a synergizer, then isomorphic pyre, dst and then a mantle or something with survivability. At level 6 you will want to start ganking immediately or you will get left behind fast. Mostly when you are ganking somebody, use terrablink, stone pillars, then seismic wave quickly and finally using Fist of Gaia can guarantee the maximum damage output and usually a kill. Cyprus is like Zeratul: If you don't start killing early game you will be a hinderence for your team. Playing against System.Cyprus Constant map awareness. As soon as he is level 6 he will start ganking. He will be looking for weak heros/squishy heros to kill so stay alert and always stay with your team. Also get a bit of spell resist to lessen his killing power. Premium Guide Not currently available. Category:Pre v6.0 Category:Archived